Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight be great S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight no words S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png|Daring Don't Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Power Ponies Twilight's face S4E07.png|Bats! Twilight's grin S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Twilight with pom-poms on her hooves S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Twilight 'Spoiler alert' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Twilight "it's already three o'clock" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Twilight uses magic S4E13.png|Simple Ways Twilight "what was so bad about it?" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight laughing S4E15.png|Twilight Time Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight worried S4E18.png|Maud Pie Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Twilight conjure up the Wonderbolts symbol S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight slamming the gavel S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Twilight's head in the pillow S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Twilight waving back to Cadance S4E24.png|Equestria Games Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight angry S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Film Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png Twilight "let's go through this one more time" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S5E1.png Rainbow "been over it like a million times" S5E1.png Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png Twilight "yes, but why?" S5E1.png Twilight paces around the throne room S5E1.png Twilight "why would the Tree of Harmony" S5E1.png Twilight sits in her throne S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark starts to shine S5E1.png Applejack's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's throne emits a light S5E01.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Twilight in awe of the map S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Twilight "the map wants us to find out" S5E1.png Twilight "the Tree, the chest, this castle" S5E1.png Twilight "How can we not follow it?" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash" adventure along that route" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png Twilight "time for a road trip" S5E01.png Twilight and friends leaving the throne room S5E1.png Friendship Express moving backwards S5E1.png Twilight looking at the map S5E1.png Twilight's friends follow her S5E1.png Mane 6 walking on rope bridge S5E01.png Twilight and friends reaching top of the hill S5E1.png Twilight "that's the place on the map" S5E01.png Rarity "let's get down there and find the spa" S5E1.png Twilight teleports in front of Rarity S5E1.png Twilight "it could be dangerous" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash excited about danger S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png Pinkie inches over the cliff's edge S5E1.png Pinkie's friends watch her roll S5E1.png Pinkie Pie under a boulder S5E1.png Pinkie flattened by boulder S5E1.png Mane Six just outside the village S5E1.png Rarity "a few more architectural flourishes" S5E1.png Fluttershy "I think it's lovely" S5E1.png Pinkie "I know smiles" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "okay, that's weird" S5E1.png Mane Six outside village S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "some sort of horrific monster" S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "What makes you say that?" S5E1.png Applejack "we just ought to head into town" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "great idea, AJ" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "let's go!" S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E1.png Applejack "that there's the Princess of Friendship!" S5E1.png Party Favor "you've certainly come to the right place" S5E1.png Double Diamond "what brings you to town?" S5E1.png Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Applejack introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png Twilight "has there been any sort of trouble" S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Pinkie Pie "I've got my eye on them" S5E1.png Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle meets Starlight Glimmer S5E1.png Twilight ruffles her wings S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer regards Twilight's wings.png Starlight "I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle?" S5E1.png Starlight "we don't get many Alicorns around here" S5E1.png Twilight "yes, but Twilight is fine" S5E1.png Starlight "how did you hear of our little village?" S5E1.png Twilight "it's kind of a long story" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png Pinkie's friends give her weird looks S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have you" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have anypony" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "TRUE friendship" S5E1.png Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what's so unique about our village" S5E1.png Twilight "is that why you all have those cutie marks?" S5E1.png Ponies marching and singing S5E1.png Villagers march in a circle around Mane Six S5E1.png Villagers marching in line S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack confused S5E1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity confused S5E1.png Starlight singing "when you think your talent's special" S5E1.png Starlight singing "you don't see eye-to-eye" S5E1.png Everypony worried except Fluttershy S5E01.png Mane Six unsure of villagers' philosophy S5E1.png Villagers march around Mane Six S5E1.png In Our Town - villagers equal sign formation S5E1.png Twilight "we're just a little confused" S5E1.png Twilight narrows her eyes at Rainbow S5E1.png Twilight "we assumed it was to help" S5E1.png Twilight "doesn't seem like you need any help" S5E1.png Starlight "WE could help YOU" S5E1.png Twilight in deep thought S5E1.png Mane Six puzzled S5E01.png Starlight "We're all quite fond of it" S5E01.png Mane Six uncomfortable next to Double Diamond S5E1.png Mane Six continue through the village S5E1.png Twilight "a cutie mark is a representation" S5E1.png Twilight "how is it possible to" S5E1.png Rarity gasping in shock S5E1.png Rarity "what in the name of Equestria is that?!" S5E1.png Rarity backs away from shopkeeper S5E1.png Mane Six sit down for lunch S5E1.png Mane Six sitting across from Double Diamond S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "we're good" S5E1.png Twilight "if we're going to get to the bottom of" S5E1.png Sugar Belle about to take Mane Six's order S5E1.png Applejack interrupts Sugar Belle S5E1.png Rarity "this is hardly the time for jokes" S5E1.png Twilight "we're here now" S5E1.png Twilight "feels like something's wrong" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "get in the way of food!" S5E1.png Twilight "I guess we'll take six muffins" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "make that twelve!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "what? I'm hungry!" S5E1.png Twilight "we've got to stick together" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "forgive me for overhearing" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "sounds like you're agreeing" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "you look like you're friends" S5E1.png Twilight "we ARE friends" S5E1.png Twilight and friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Sugar Belle "hope you enjoy our little village" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "meet me downstairs" S5E1.png Sugar Belle keeping up appearances S5E1.png Sugar Belle speeds into her home S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "that was weird too" S5E1.png Twilight "eat these muffins and act normal" S5E1.png Twilight "I think we're being watched" S5E1.png Twilight "no, not like that" S5E1.png Twilight "doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle" S5E1.png Applejack "what the hay is goin' on round here" S5E1.png Mane Six putting on act for watching ponies S5E1.png Twilight and friends go to Sugar Belle's basement S5E1.png Twilight calls out Sugar Belle's name S5E1.png Mane Six hear Sugar Belle's voice S5E1.png Twilight "why did you want us to come down here?" S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy looking off-screen S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Twilight about to do some magic S5E1.png Party Favor "are you really the Princess of Friendship?" S5E1.png Night Glider "do you know Princess Celestia?" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "make something besides those disgusting muffins" S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle show off unmarkings S5E1.png Twilight "nopony should keep you from your cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Mane Six suspicious S5E01.png Twilight "can we visit this cave?" S5E1.png Starlight leads Mane Six to the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Mane Six following Starlight S5E01.png Twilight "this must be the reason we're here" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "pilgrimage-ing?" S5E1.png Twilight "helping those ponies get their cutie marks back" S5E1.png Mane Six walking to the vault S5E1.png Twilight looks suspiciously at Starlight S5E1.png Twilight "something's not right" S5E1.png Mane Six approach the cave S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Twilight in utter shock S5E1.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in utter shock S5E1.png Mane six and Starlight facing the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Twilight senses something off S5E1.png Pinkie Pie accidentally reveals secrets S5E1.png Pinkie Pie covers her mouth S5E1.png Rarity getting nervous S5E1.png Starlight looks at Rarity menacingly S5E1.png Twilight looks behind her S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "It's a trap!!!" S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight teleports into the air S5E1.png Twilight charges her magic S5E1.png Twilight caught by magic stasis S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark being removed from her body S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle in agony S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark is removed S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle cutie unmarked S5E1.png Twilight collapses to the ground S5E1.png Bolt of magic strikes Twilight's friends S5E1.png Starlight gloating to Twilight S5E1.png Twilight "give them back!" S5E1.png Starlight and Twilight face off S5E1.png Starlight "you can spend the rest of your lives here" S5E1.png Starlight's trap overhead shot S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Mane 6 trapped inside a house S5E02.png Twilight "we've gotta find a way out of here!" S5E02.png Twilight "Something odd about that staff" S5E02.png Twilight "I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have" S5E02.png Twilight "but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items" S5E02.png Twilight "And I don't remember any of them being a staff" S5E02.png Mane 6 sit in the house S5E02.png Mane 6 in the house as time passes S5E02.png Twilight pacing around while her friends sit in the house S5E02.png Twilight thinking S5E02.png Twilight thinking while others are asleep S5E02.png Twilight thinking very hard S5E02.png Twilight thinks very hard S5E02.png Twilight "I've got it!" S5E02.png Twilight's friends wake up S5E02.png Twilight "I know how we can get out!" S5E02.png Twilight suggests a third way S5E02.png Twilight and Rarity hear Pinkie S5E02.png Twilight "We don't actually have to escape" S5E02.png Twilight "They'll just let us out" S5E02.png Twilight "There's one of us" S5E02.png Rarity, Twilight, RD, and AJ smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Pinkie smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy walking towards Twilight S5E02.png Twilight "You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back" S5E02.png Starlight "This way, please" S5E02.png Starlight 'There are some friends' S5E02.png Mane 5 smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Starlight "once you realize you don't need your cutie marks" S5E02.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ angry while Fluttershy is worried S5E02.png Starlight "or the talents that come with them" S5E02.png Starlight smug smile S5E02.png Starlight "This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process" S5E02.png Starlight "quite seen the light yet" S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Main ponies enter back to the house S5E02.png Twilight hits her hoof onto Fluttershy's leg S5E02.png Twilight "upset" S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Twilight smiles S5E02.png Party "I love all of" S5E02.png Rainbow "Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time!" S5E02.png Party "Didn't you see what just happened" S5E02.png Party "Your friend has accepted our way!" S5E02.png Party "You will all accept our way!" S5E02.png Rainbow "This guy's a barrel of laughs" S5E02.png Pinkie explains laughs S5E02.png Other main ponies look at Pinkie S5E02.png Twilight "We have to stay as positive as we can" S5E02.png Twilight "If Party Favor sees how much we really do" S5E02.png Main ponies look at Party Favor S5E02.png Main ponies hear Starlight's voice from loudspeaker S5E02.png Rarity "Let's hope they don't convert any of us first" S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Twilight and friends looking exhausted S5E2.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow keeping silent S5E2.png Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Twilight steps out of the house S5E2.png Twilight "I just want to be sure" S5E2.png Twilight "I'll really be happier?" S5E2.png Starlight "equality has given us more happiness" S5E2.png Starlight "than you've ever known" S5E2.png Twilight asking if she can live with her old cutie mark S5E2.png Mane Six's plan is a success S5E2.png Starlight "so what?" S5E2.png Starlight "everything else I said is true" S5E2.png Starlight hears Twilight's lecture S5E2.png Twilight "when we share them with each other" S5E2.png Mane Six scared of Starlight Glimmer S5E2.png Mane Six standing behind Starlight S5E2.png Villagers circle around Starlight S5E2.png Starlight projects a magical barrier S5E2.png Starlight pushes ponies back with barrier S5E2.png Starlight running away S5E2.png Cutie marks flying over the village S5E2.png Rarity "I can tell this is beautiful!" S5E2.png Starlight "come to my village and disrupt my life" S5E2.png Equalized Mane Six trying to get in S5E02.png Mane Six hear village ponies whistle S5E2.png Night Glider soaring toward Starlight's door S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Fluttershy "they were right over there!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Mane Six moving leisurely S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "oh, come on!" S5E2.png Rainbow "we have to count on these other ponies" S5E2.png Twilight "if we hadn't come here to help them" S5E2.png Twilight "it's their turn to help us" S5E2.png Fluttershy "I know they can do it!" S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Twilight sees her and her friends' cutie marks flying S5E02.png Twilight with equal sign cutie mark S5E02.png Twilight's cutie mark returns S5E02.png Twilight returning to normal S5E2.png Twilight Sparkle flash silhouette S5E2.png Twilight Sparkle back to normal S5E2.png Twilight happy that her cutie mark is back S5E2.png Fluttershy "you got your countryisms back too" S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png Twilight "studying could only take me so far" S5E2.png Twilight "each of my friends" S5E2.png Twilight "their unique gifts and passions" S5E2.png Twilight "helped bring out the magic inside of me" S5E2.png Twilight "wouldn't be here to stop you now" S5E2.png Starlight rolling her eyes S5E2.png Starlight "spare me your sentimental nonsense!" S5E2.png Starlight "they never could've had otherwise!" S5E2.png Twilight and Starlight hear Double Diamond S5E2.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Twilight "you all have taught her something" S5E2.png Party Favor "it's you who have taught us something" S5E2.png Party Favor "we were searching for something missing" S5E2.png Twilight "you'll stay in the village?" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Double Diamond talking with two mares S5E2.png Beach ball bounces off Double Diamond's head S5E2.png Pinkie Pie "now those are real smiles" S5E2.png Fluttershy "the map is calling us somewhere else" S5E02.png Twilight "our work here is done" S5E2.png Twilight "the map didn't send me" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "it sent US" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "you're a part of me" S5E02.png Mane Six group hug again S5E02.png Pinkie Pie "this feels like an ending" S5E2.png Twilight "we can stay a little while longer" S5E2.png Mane Six enter the village again S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Castle Sweet Castle Twilight "I mean, awake" S5E03.png|"I'm pancake! I mean, awake..." Frazzled Twilight leaving the pancake party S5E03.png Twilight and Spike visit the ruins of the library S5E3.png What remains of the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png A teary-eyed Spike hugging a sad Twilight S5E3.png Twilight and Spike at the castle door at dawn S5E3.png Twilight and Spike arrive home S5E03.png|"Hello, we're home!" Twilight's friends welcome Twilight home S5E03.png Twilight Sparkle hears Spike S5E03.png Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors S5E03.png Mane Six and Spike group hug S5E03.png Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle (Based on G1 Twilight) Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her saddle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swirl the Bearded Nightmare Night costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based on (Twilight Twinkle) Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Twilight Sparkle profile image on Hubworld.png|Twilight's Profile Image on HubNetwork.com Twilight Sparkle color-in image.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Playful Pony.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Mlpfim-twilight-sparkle-wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle talking toy. Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Promo S3E13.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|The voice actress behind the pony...or in the case of this photo, in front of the pony. Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Promotional Facebook puzzle 3 S3E13.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls design.png|Twilight Sparkle's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png|Powerponies! Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png|What is going on?? /:( Twilight Sparkle questioning Princess Luna S4E1.png|huuh? Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle with glass shards around her S4E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png Princess Twilight Sparkle Photo.jpg USA Today promo S4E25.png Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|Season 3 Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks